


i haven't slept since i woke up

by dragonheals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, and one braincell, and one room, they all share one bed, war is over but ptsd NEVER ENDS :tongue_out_winking_eye:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheals/pseuds/dragonheals
Summary: catra is WOKE in the worst way (and other rushed summaries)
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	i haven't slept since i woke up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apologizes and Night-terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645502) by [AlphaWolfTitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfTitan/pseuds/AlphaWolfTitan). 



> listen to everything ends by slipknot

Her eyes open to the sound of her own heaving breaths, to the blood rushing in her ears. She jolts upright, adrenaline pouring through her, filling her up with every beat of her racing heart. She- something was wrong. She was late for training, she forgot to clean up her mess after tearing the punching bag, Shadoweaver would have her head, surely-

Her eyes fall on her bedsheets. Pink. Pink.  _ Pink _ .

Pink. She breathes in, feeling the fabric with her shaking fingers. Pink. She looks around the room. Large. Big windows. She can see the night sky outside, and half of one of Etheria’s moons. No smog. No red sky. Pink. She clutches the bedsheet and doesn’t care that her claws are tearing it. She’s safe. Her blankets are pink. She can see the moon.

She’s forgotten that she’s not alone. You’d think, considering where she’s from, she’d always be used to having people around her. When Adora shifts beside her, she snarls, claws unsheathing further on instinct. It’s all it takes for Adora to rouse.

“Mm. . . Catra?” Her voice is hoarse and slurred from sleep. She blinks her bleary eyes open and eyes her girlfriend. Catra still has time to fix this. To hide her weakness, to be  _ quiet. _ To avoid being a problem. To avoid being an hour long issue at four am, to avoid being another all nighter pulled by her, and therefore, both of her girlfriends. 

“S-Sorry. I was getting up t-to, get. . . water.”  _ Real convincing, jackass. _ She berates herself, already spiraling. Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid, useless- _

“Catra.” Adora is fully awake now, propping herself up on one arm. Her eyebrows are furrowed. “Nightmare?”

“No!  _ No _ ,” She whisper-hisses, scrubbing at her eyes. She wasn’t crying. “You’re gonna wake up Glimmer.” She was crying.

“Too late,” A voice chimes in behind Adora, and Catra groan-sobs. Glimmer is crawling around Adora now, moving where she can properly see Catra. Her hair is a wreck from sleep, but her eyes are sparkling and awake. Her skin glows softly. “It’s okay to wake us up, babe.” 

“I’m.  _ Fine, _ ” She mewls angrily, the sight of Glimmer stirring her stomach up like curdled milk. Glimmer. Glimmer. She had dreamed about her. She had dreamed about her tear-streaked face, about her eyes smoldering with anger. About Adora, face filled with sorrow, holding Glimmer as she cried and cried and cried. Catra had done this. Catra had torn everything apart.

“Hey,” A voice enters her fogged mind, and she returns to the bedroom with shallow breaths and cold hands. “ _ Hey.  _ Catra. Catra, please look at me.” 

There’s a warm hand on her back. Adora is leaning against her side quietly, and the weight brings her down to earth. Adora is breathing. Adora is safe. Catra looks up. 

“Where are you right now?” Glimmer speaks lowly, soothingly. Catra swallows and averts her gaze. 

“I-I’m in our bedroom. I’m on the- the- I’m on the bed.” 

“Exactly. And guess what?”  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“Nobody is hurting anymore. You’re safe. Adora is safe,” She takes Catra’s hand, and holds it in both of her own. Her hands are warm, and soft, and her heart aches at the contact. “And _I’m_ safe.”

Catra breathes in. She breathes out. Unclenches her jaw and blinks away the last of her tears. She squeezes Glimmer’s hand. Squeezes it  _ one  _ more time, for good measure.

“Okay.” She rests her cheek on top of Adora’s head, and squeezes her eyes shut. When she opens them, Glimmer is smiling fondly. Catra’s tail quivers. “Thank you both, for. . . For everything.” Her voice grows quieter as exhaustion settles into her bones like lead. She exhales shakily and Adora offers her hand. 

“Wanna sleep in the middle tonight?” She offers, running her thumb over a miscellaneous scar on Catra’s knuckle. 

“. . . I’d like that."


End file.
